Lionel Conacher Award
The Lionel Conacher Award is an annual award given to Canada's male athlete of the year. The award, first given in 1932, is voted upon by members of the Canadian Press. For the first year, it was presented to Canada's athlete of the year. Starting in 1933, it was for the male athlete of the year, and a separate award was created for the female athlete of the year. Later, it was named the Lionel Conacher Award after Lionel Conacher, a multi-sports star who was voted by the Canadian Press as the male athlete of the first half of the 20th century. List of past winners Bold text indicates that honoured athlete also won the Lou Marsh Trophy as Canadian athlete of the year. * 2009 – Sidney Crosby, hockey * 2008 – Justin Morneau, baseball *2007 – Sidney Crosby, hockey *2006 – Steve Nash, basketball *2005 – Steve Nash, basketball *2004 – Kyle Shewfelt, gymnastics *2003 – Mike Weir, golf *2002 – Steve Nash, basketball *2001 – Mike Weir, golf *2000 – Mike Weir, golf *1999 – Wayne Gretzky, athlete of century (no athlete of year) *1998 – Larry Walker, baseball *1997 – Jacques Villeneuve, auto racing *1996 – Donovan Bailey, track and field *1995 – Jacques Villeneuve, auto racing *1994 – Elvis Stojko, figure skating *1993 – Mario Lemieux, hockey *1992 – Mark Tewksbury], swimming *1991 – Kurt Browning, figure skating *1990 – Kurt Browning, figure skating *1989 – Wayne Gretzky, hockey *1988 – Mario Lemieux, hockey *1987 – Ben Johnson, track and field *1986 – Ben Johnson, track and field *1985 – Wayne Gretzky, hockey *1984 – Alex Baumann, swimming *1983 – Wayne Gretzky, hockey *1982 – Wayne Gretzky, hockey *1981 – Wayne Gretzky, hockey *1980 – Wayne Gretzky, hockey *1979 – Gilles Villeneuve, auto racing *1978 – Graham Smith, swimming *1977 – Guy Lafleur, hockey *1976 – Greg Joy, track and field *1975 – Bobby Clarke, hockey *1974 – Ferguson Jenkins, baseball *1973 – Phil Esposito, hockey *1972 – Phil Esposito, hockey *1971 – Ferguson Jenkins, baseball *1970 – Bobby Orr, hockey *1969 – Russ Jackson, football *1968 – Ferguson Jenkins, baseball *1967 – Ferguson Jenkins, baseball *1966 – Bobby Hull, hockey *1965 – Bobby Hull, hockey *1964 – Bill Crothers, track and field *1963 – Gordie Howe, hockey *1962 – Bruce Kidd, track and field *1961 – Bruce Kidd, track and field *1960 – Ron Stewart, football *1959 – Russ Jackson, football *1958 – Maurice Richard, hockey *1957 – Maurice Richard, hockey *1956 – Jean Beliveau, hockey *1955 – Normie Kwong, football *1954 – Rich Ferguson, track and field *1953 – Doug Hepburn, weightlifting *1952 – Maurice Richard, hockey *1951 – No award *1950 – Lionel Conacher athlete of half century (no athlete of year) *1949 – Frank Filchock, football *1948 – Buddy O'Connor, hockey *1947 – Joe Krol, football *1946 – Joe Krol, football *1945 – No award (Second World War) *1944 – No award (Second World War) *1943 – No award (Second World War) *1942 – No award (Second World War) *1941 – Tony Golab, football *1940 – Gérard Côté, track and field *1939 – Fritz Hanson, football *1938 – Hugh (Bummer) Stirling, football *1937 – Syl Apps, hockey *1936 – Phil Edwards, track and field *1935 – Robert (Scotty) Rankine, track and field *1934 – Harold Webster, track and field *1933 – Dave Komonen, track and field *1932 – Ross Somerville, golf See also *Lou Marsh Trophy References * Category:Trophies and awards